Thought Police (Marvel)
The Thought Police were a trio of villainous black-ops agents working for the Office of Insufficient Evidence (OIE) in the Marvel Comics multiverse - debuting in Sleepwalker #15 (August 1992) - while they are officially agents of a government organization the nature of black-ops went against the ideals of both Sleepwalker and the Fantastic Four, who would fight against the Thought Police and the OIE as a result. The team consisted of Cuffs, Night Stick and Wiretap - the trio got their name from the Thought Police in the famous dystopian novel, 1984: being a black-ops team they share a lot in common with such groups, such as paramilitary activity and cover-ups as well as a willingness to endanger and even eliminate innocent civilians if necessary in order to complete an assignment. History After Detective Perez successfully got Tolliver injunctioned alongside the OIE proper the agent decided to call upon the Thought Police as a means to bypass the law and go after Sleepwalker personally - however Sleepwalker was in the mind of a comatized child called Rick Sheridan at that point and thus Tolliver and the Thought Police tricked Reed Richards into aiding them, claiming Sleepwalker was in an alien dimension and not a sapient mindscape : Reed decided this "dimension" was too dangerous for Tolliver so accompanied the Thought Police in person using one of his oscillation jackets and provided each member of the Thought Police with a remote hook-up to allow them to travel with him. Whilst in Rick's mind they were attacked by an army of mental constructs based on children's action figures that had been summoned by Ricky but the Thought Police easily defeated the toys. Sleepwalker returned to the mental plane to recover his strength and Ricky told him of the Thought Police's invasion, the Thought Police procceded to attack Sleepwalker, who defended himself. Reed Richards tried to stop the violence by restraining Sleepwalker, but the Thought Police continued attacking, binding Sleepwalker and sentenced him to death, forcing Reed Richards to intervene, but was interrupted by a communication from the Thing, the signal was breaking up and when Sleepwalker blamed it on the deterioration of his host's mind, Richards realised the true nature of the dimension they were in. Refusing to endanger the life of an innocent human being, Reed had Thing activate the return sequence. While Richards returned to Four Freedoms Plaza, Wiretap prevented him from taking the Thought Police with him. The Thought Police attempted to complete their mission, but Sleepwalker fought back. Reacting to the deterioration of his mind, Rick Sheridan manifested himself on the mental plane to fight the Thought Police. He pulled Sleepwalker away from the confrontation. When he realised his coma was a result of Sleepwalker's actions he decided to take on the Thought Police by himself. He seemed to be doing well, but unfortunately by using his mental energies he was weakening himself. Sleepwalker stopped Rick before it was too late and scared the Thought Police away. The Thought Police left the mental plane and reappeared in Four Freedoms Plaza. The Thing was about to deal with the Thought Police via his trademark "clobbering time" brand of justice, but Colonel Smith threatened to have him arrested and the team have not been seen since. Powers and Abilities Cuffs Cuffs was in possession of a pair of gauntlets that could emit a highly versatile liquid similar to Spider-Man's famous webbing - though it manifested much more like putty or clay, which she could manipulate in order to strike at opponents from a distance and restrain them in the substance. The gauntlets were connected to a backpack which stored said liquid and like all members of the Thought Police she can be considered a highly-trained super-soldier with a ruthless nature befitting someone in a black-ops chapter. Night Stick Night Stick was large, strong and equipped with gauntlets that could extend sticks by which to bludgeon opponents - he was the apparent leader of the trio as well as the team's resident "strong man". In addition to his heightened strength he can be considered a highly-trained super-soldier with a ruthless nature befitting someone in a black-ops chapter, like all members of the Thought Police. Wiretap Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incriminators Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor